Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical animal feeders, and more particularly to an automated feeder apparatus for directionally discharging animal feed.
Description of Related Art
A common type of particulate spreader comprises a distribution member, such as a spinning disc, mounted for rotation about an upwardly extending rotary axis. Material such as seeds is typically directed from a container, such as a hopper, through an outlet port in the container and onto a spinning disc. On contact with the upper surface of the spinning disc centrifugal force spreads the material in an outward radial direction from the spinning disc. This type of system is typically used to broadcast feed material in a broad area all around the feeder.
Chism, U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,579, teaches a spreader for spreading feed material, which includes an upper bracket, a shaft, a return spring, a lower bracket, first and second sets of chain links, and a spreader plate. The upper and lower brackets are preferably aligned in the same vertical plane. The first and second chain links are located on opposite sides of the spreader and on either side of the shaft. Upon rotation of the spreader the first and second sets of chain links experience a centrifugal force sufficient to cause the spreader plate to move down the shaft and upon ceasing rotation the spreader plate returns to a default position proximate to the top of the shaft.
Meritt, U.S. Pat. No. 9,278,813, teaches an animal feed apparatus that contains and dispenses animal feed via a dispensing unit. The dispensing unit includes an entry port, a rotational assembly, an impeller, and an exit port. The rotational assembly includes a rotatable plate that retracts away from the entry port when the plate and impeller are rotating. Importantly, the impeller of Meritt is separate from and laterally spaced from the rotatable plate. Furthermore, while Merits does dispense the feed material in a specific direction, the base of the feed apparatus cannot be adjusted to direct the feed to a preferred direction.
The prior art teaches various forms of animal feeders. However, the prior art does not teach an animal feeder that includes an adjustable base that enables a stream of dispensed feed material to be directed to a specific location. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.